


Меньше-равно-больше

by Slavna



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Slytherin Nico
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нико – меньше. Он даже не шарик, который в сравнении с самолетом, а семечко одуванчика с белым «парашютом», что не видно даже с высоты того шарика, сколько не вглядывайся вниз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меньше-равно-больше

Джинни любит себя, семью и Гарри Поттера. Потому что нельзя не любить себя, потому что семья – это святое, потому что она – единственная дочка в семье, слишком прекрасна и хороша, чтобы размениваться на какого-то меньше, чем герой Британии.

Нико – меньше. Он даже не шарик, который в сравнении с самолетом, а семечко одуванчика с белым «парашютом», что не видно даже с высоты того шарика, сколько не вглядывайся вниз. 

Слизеринец носит все черное, лишь зеленый галстук разбавляет темноту, жуткие футболки с черепами и скелетами навыпуск, пугая впечатлительных первогодок. Он не выставляется и не бросается оскорблениями, как Малфой, Джинни не помнит произнесенных им «предатели крови» и «грязнокровка». И не лезет в драку, разве только раз, случайно, выбив сразу два зуба без всякой магии одним ударом охотнику с ревенкло.  
Но Нико – меньше.  
* * *  
В целях дружбы между школами, причем не только тремя великими, была проведена практика. Джинни хватается за нее руками. Ей хватает рук и не нужно цепляться зубами, тем более у некоторых зубы оказывается острее, так что великих школ не достается, но обещают, что практика в американской школе будет не меньше интересной.

Джинни смотрит на Нико в оранжевой футболке, такой же как у нее, на его сестру Хейзел, что показывала ей все вокруг. Джинни смотрит и находит то, что не видела раньше. Джинни любит себя, но не ослеплена, умеет видеть.

Практика идет, они двое, Нико и Джинни, единственные в этой школе на практике, хотя нико здесь свой, так что Джинни одна здесь.

Джинни понимает это не сразу, а спустя две недели. В американской школе сложнее, много физической подготовки и слишком много незнакомых лиц. Хейзел пытается помогать ей, Нико молчаливо поддерживает. Они принимают ее в свою компанию с шумным Лео, неуемными Стоуллами, забавным Перси и Джейсоном.

Нико – ловкий, уверенный в бою. Замкнутый обычно, но вот в мгновение его черты ужесточаются, взгляд каменеют и слово наперекор не скажешь.

Нико – равен. Это проносится в мыслях, неожиданно, просто и без сомнений.

* * *  
У Нико твердый, непреклонный голос, железный. Драко под ним затыкается, запинается на слове, смотрит ошарашено, так и стоя возле Джинни.

Она нарушает правила и случайно встречает на астрономичекой башне. И это – слияние момента. Нико знает все звезды и созвездия, это Джинни известно еще с практики.

Джинни смотрит на него и…

Нико – больше.


End file.
